Pictures Of You
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Sai has a crush on Ino. SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

Sai was sitting under a shady tree, doing what he does most of the time - Drawing. Team Ten were out in the sun training... Well, at least they were supposed to be. Shikamaru Nara was lying around watching the clouds. Choji Akimichi was sitting next to his best friend, eating. Ino Yamanaka was walking around picking flowers.

Sai was supposed to be drawing the field, but he suddenly realised that he had been drawing the blonde girl instead. Sai scrapped that drawing and started drawing the field again. But then the picture ended up showing Ino in the field. Sai frowned. What was up with him, anyway?

"Hi, Sai!" a female's voice suddenly greeted him from behind. Sai turned around and saw Ino grinning at him. Then he quickly tore the drawing from his sketchbook into tiny little pieces. Wait! Wasn't that supposed to be a sign of guilt?

"Sorry, gotta go," he said before disappearing. Ino stared in blank space, confused.

Sai lay on his couch. What just happened? Maybe he was not as emotionless as he thought.

He could feel his face heat up slowly as his pale face turned red. Eh? Was he having a fever?

He took out his sketchbook and started doodling again. He wanted to draw Konoha but again, he ended up drawing the Yamanaka. What the hell was going on?

Giving up, he went to read his books. Apparently he was reading a book about the topic "Love".

"So how does a crush feel like?" Sai read out from his book,"You may feel your heart beating faster than usual when you are around your crush. You may also tend to blush a lot. Every now and then, even if you don't realise it, you probably will be thinking about him or her."

After reading that, realisation struck him. He was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the book. What on Earth was he supposed to do about the fact that he was in love? He never had these sorts of experience. He continued to read his book.

"The first tip: Give her a love letter," Sai read out loud. A love letter? He did not even know what to write. Next tip, please...

"The second tip: Send her a bouquet of flowers," Okay, that one was kind of impossible. The only flower shop in Konoha that he knew was the Yamanaka's! Next tip...

"The third tip: Give her something romantic like a box of chocolate or some jewellery," Sai read the last tip. Oh gosh... He had never realised how troublesome love was! And that was probably due to the fact that this was the first time he had fallen in love.

Know what? Sai was not going to listen to a dumb book for once! He had just realised how everything screwed up whenever he followed a book. Well, Sai was going to do things his own way from now on!

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

_I asked an angel to watch over you, but she returned. When I asked her why, she said it was because she cannot look after another angel._

Sai read it again after he finished writing. Ugh! That one was horrible. He threw away the paper into a corner and grabbed another. He started writing again.

_"Beautiful" is all I think of when I see you.  
>You are the only beautiful one that I ever knew.<br>You are not human as you are an angel.  
>Your voice is like the wonderful sounds made by a bell.<br>You are my world.  
>You are the perfect girl.<br>You are forever beautiful in my eyes,  
>like an angel soaring through the skies.<em>

After glancing at it again, Sai realised the poem was too... Odd... So he crumpled it and tossed it away.

For once, he felt frustrated. Why on Earth was everything so hard? He started writing again.

_You capture my eyes,  
>and make me see only you.<br>So I cannot help but draw pictures of you._

Oh God! Why was he so horrible at poems? That was it! Maybe he should just paint a picture of Ino and send it to her. If he was lucky, she might like it and possibly, like him. If he was not, then... Well...

There was a knock on his door before Sai even got to paint. He got up and, of course, opened the door.

"Hi, Sai! Can I come in?" the girl at the door, who turned out to be Ino, asked. Sai nodded.

"You forgot your paintbrush when you suddenly disappeared so I came here to give it to you! But do you mind if I looked around?" Ino asked. Sai nodded again after she handed him his paintbrush.

Leaving his crush alone, Sai went to the kitchen.

Ino looked around in the messy house and noticed a bunch of crumpled paper on the ground. Curious, she picked one of the paper up and read it.

"Sai! Who is this for? I did not know you were so... Romantic!" Ino asked the pale boy so suddenly that he almost dropped his cup.

The boy read his own writing and felt heat crawl up to his face.

"Um... That was supposed to be for you but I thought it was horrible..." Sai looked at his feet, completely embarrassed. Ino's face also turned red.

"Aw! That is so sweet!"

Sai did not expect what just happened. Ino... Kissed him! Sai received a kiss from Ino!

Maybe a little hard work **can** get you what you want.


End file.
